Kamen Rider Sorccerer: It's Showtime
by BlueInfernoX
Summary: Harry fell into despair at age 5 and his tried to escape while the White Wizard tried to stop it. Instead of taking Phantom's powers by fource harry and his Phatnom combined their powers. And now, after training for years, Harry enters Hogwarts with the combined powers of the Wand Wavers and Ring users, as a warrior never seen before. As Kamen Rider Sorccerer. HarryXharem.


Okay, I REALLY tried to resist writing this fic for ages but I can no longer hold it back.

I mean, seriously, Wizard seemed to have been created JUST for this kind of crossover story!

I've been holding back my urge to write this for MONTHS!

I only just saw Wizards final form, Infinity Style, last month and my resistance has finally crumbled.

Also, it's my B-Day. I am putting up this story as well as another new story and putting up first chapters for my three challenges (which I may or may not continue).

Now for some warnings: This story will have Ron bashing, Ginny bashing, Molly bashing, Draco bashing, Snape bashing and Dumbledore bashing.

This will also be a Smart!Harry, Independent!Harry, Relaxed!Harry, Marriage-contract!Harry, Soul-Bound!Harry, Founder-Heir!Harry, Doughnut-lover!Harry, Kamen-Rider-Wizard-like!Harry and a Harry/harem.

So far, for the harem, I have decided to use Hermione Granger, Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, Susan Bones, Tonks, Luna Lovegood, the Patil Twins and Fem!Dragon. I will use about four more girls, possibly more if I feel like it. Leave me any suggestions in a review or possibly a PM.

I'm also playing 'poetic justice' with Tonks' age, she's gonna be a second year when Harry's in his first.

So, now all that is out the way, please enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Kamen Rider.

Key:

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**~Parseltounge~**

_#SorcDragon talking when not in an Underworld#_

**"****Driver! PLEASE!"**

_Inside a person's mind_

* * *

**Harry Potter/ Kamen Rider Wizard**

**Kamen Rider Sorcerer**

**Chapter 1: Showtime**

* * *

A five year old Harry Potter lay on the floor with blood flowing out of his body and staining the floor beneath him, the wounds that the blood was escaping from being caused by his uncle. "Get up!" Vernon Dursley growled. Vernon was a walrus like man with almost no neck and beady little eyes that glared down at the little black haired, green eyed boy "I said get up you little freak!" he screamed as he grabbed Harry by the hair on the back of his head

"Vernon!" Petunia Dursley nee Evens yelled as she tried to grab her husband but he just shock her off

"I am not putting up with this freak in out house anymore Petunia!" Vernon growled as he slammed Harry's head against the wall "Here that freak? You're not staying here anymore! No one cares for you and I'm gonna kill you, cleaning your freakishness from the world! You will not kill us you monster!"

"… M… Monster…" little Harry muttered as a tear fell from his eye and he realised that the Dursley's never have and never will care for him. He whimpered as he felt his despair settle in. Harry's body was suddenly covered with purple cracks; a deep desire for freedom, anger and death seemingly pouring from the cracks in the form of purple smoke. Harry groaned as his eyes closed shut tightly

"What are you doing freak?!" Vernon panicked as he dropped the boy and stumbled backwards

"Excuse me." a voice asked as a white figure walked passed the fat man

"Who are you?!" Vernon demanded. The man was wearing a long white robe with a hood, which was pulled up over his head, and was trimmed in gold. His hands where covered in black gloves, a _very _gaudy ring on each of his middle-fingers; the one on his left hand looked like it had a large amber stone inside while the one on his right hand was a silver round ring with a picture of a black hand atop, the hand was outlined in a red with slightly pointed fingers which looked like claws

"I am White Wizard." The man said as he turned around, revealing an orange helmet that seemed moulded after Amber, metal squares where on his face which seemed to show where his eyes where behind his helmet. The robs opened at his chest which showed two belts positioned in an X formation almost like ammo belts but there where multiple rings like the one on his right hand. Around his waist was a black and silver belt that had the same symbol as on his right ring, the hand pointing down to the left side, towards his left hand, which was at his side "And I am here to stop a Phantom from being born. Do not get in my way."

"Why you!" Vernon growled as he was about to try and punch the man but white Wizard just raised his arm and fired a blast of magic that sent the man flying

"Vernon!" Petunia yelled as she ran to her husband

"Now to end this monster." White Wizard said as he slid a large round Ring, that had a grey gem and the decorations of a flat version of his face, onto Harry's hand and raised it to his belt

"**Engage! NOW!"** the driver called as a white/yellow spell ring appeared above Harry. Petunia watched in amazement as White Wizard jumped into the ring and into Harry

* * *

(Harry's mind/ Underworld)

_White Wizard landed in the 5 year olds underworld and was shocked to see not only a creature that was similar to the WizarDragon that was the Phantom of Haruto Souma, except it had different colours, but the 5 year old boy was on his knees as he watched the dragon wreck his underworld. 'I've never seen a representation of the Gate inside there Underworld before!' White Wizard thought in shock before he jumped to the side to avoid a blast of fire from the dragon. The dragon was large and seemed to be made of a dull grey metal with white/ light blue parts on its shoulders, at the tip of its tail in the shape of a small trident, a stripe down its side and its jaw was also this white/ light blue metal that seemed to be a solid form of mercury. The top of its head seemed to be made of a dark purple/ black jewel. White Wizard quickly changed the Ring on his right hand with one of the rings on the belts on his chest before he pulled a lever on the right side of his belt down and up again quickly which caused the hand to flip to the left for a second before returning to the position it was originally and the man then held his right hand with the new ring in front of the buckle on his belt, the White-WizarDriver_

"_**Explosion! NOW!"**__ the driver called as a blast of energy surrounded the dragon, sending it flying. The beats let lose a great roar before it flew away, smashing into the invisible walls of the Underworld as it went. For some reason Harry's body was pulled along with the dragon, as if the world around him was moving while he was standing still. White Wizard put a new ring in front of his driver __**"High Speed! NOW!"**__ And White Wizard suddenly disappeared as he moved at high speeds __**"Drill! NOW!"**__ the white mage then jumped into the air as he seemed to spin at high speeds, becoming a human drill that slammed into the dragon, sending it though a wall of the Underworld and caused them to land in a beautiful cottage-like house. The dragon was knocked to the floor, his wing and leg damage so it struggled to stand back up. At the side of the room where four people, three men and a woman, standing over a crib with a sleeping baby Harry inside. White Wizard tried to get close to the Phantom but it kept firing a blast of flames at him_

"_He's so beautiful." The woman said. She had long red hair and bright green eyes that where identical to Harry's_

"_Just like his mother." A man who looked like an older Harry with brown eyes smiled as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder_

"_I can't believe you two had a son." A man with ragged brown hair smiled, he was dressed in what seemed like rags_

"_Or that I'm a godfather." A man with shaggy black hair and grey eyes smirked as he looked down to the baby_

"… _Mum…" Harry muttered and this caught the attention of White Wizard and the dragon who where shocked that he was talking, and that his eyes had lost the glazed-over look they had. The boy was looking at the red haired woman before he looked at the man who looked like an older him "… Dad…" he then turned to the other two men and he seemingly had recognition in his eyes, as if he remembered them, this was revealed when he continued "… Uncle Paddy… Uncle Moony…" the boy's fists clenched as his green eyes narrowed and he stood back up "… no! I will not give into sadness! Mom and Dad loved me! Uncle Paddy and Moony must be out there somewhere! I _will_ find them! My family, love, will keep me safe!" the boy then looked at the dragon and yelled "Dragon!" he yelled and the beast nodded while White Wizard looked in shock "You are me, but you are not. Help me!" the beast stared at Harry for a few long moments in silence, its eyes linked with Harry's as if peering deep inside the boy's soul._

_The beast then spoke in a feminine voice "On one condition." Both the ring barer and the boy looked at the beast in shock_

"_Y… You're a girl?" Harry asked in shock_

"_Yes I am." The best nodded_

"_B… But I'm a guy…" Harry stuttered_

"_You have always wanted a mother, someone to care for you." The dragon explained "This affected me, your phantom."_

"_I guess that makes sense…" Harry muttered "… Okay, what do you want?"_

"_You will be mine." The dragon growled, in a tone that the White Wizard was shocked to realise was seductive, as she leaned her head towards Harry "When you are older, you shall be my mate."_

"_Mate?" Harry asked as he tilted his head_

"_I will tell you when you're older." The dragon smirked "Now, do we have a deal?"_

"_Yes." Harry said nodded as he stretched his hand out to the dragon's head_

"_Wait!" White Wizard yelled as he tried to stop the contact but he didn't make it and was once again shocked. A ball of green magic surrounded the two and forced him out of the boy's Underworld…_

* * *

(Outside)

White Wizard was sent flying though the walls and into the road just as a large dome of green magic seemed to rip the whole house to pieces. Petunia had dragged Vernon outside with there son Dudley just before Harry had 'exploded'. 'Incredible! The boy was already a Wand-Waver but now he has the magic of a Phantom's mana and his power has even increased, destroying blocks that had been placed on him! Truly amazing!'

"What did you do, you white robbed freak!" Petunia yelled at White Wizard as he stared at the house in awe

"It was not me." he said "Your nephew is extremely powerful and has merged with his inner darkness in a way never seen before, the two _agreeing_ to use each other's powers instead of the human forcing the power. And that power, added to the magic he naturally uses, means that one day he could be the most powerful warrior ever." As the White Wizard finished his explanation the energy returned to the boy as he fell to his knees; five mask-like rings where now on his right hand, each ring looking like a variation of White Wizard's helmet. White Wizard walked towards the boy and knelt down to eye-level with the 5 year old "What is your name?"

"His name is Harry Potter." Petunia spat angrily "My freak of a sister's freak son."

"I see." White Wizard explained before he looked down to the boy again "Harry, before today you where a wizard. A human who has a large amount of magic inside you that is normally channelled through a wand. Today you merged an extremely large amount of magic, which was your natural ability, and merged it with the power of a creature called a Phantom which has given you the power of mana, another form of magic. I would like to take you on as an apprentice and help you become an extremely powerful warrior. A Sorcerer. To stop evil Phantom's from creating more Phantom's and taking over the world." The man then extended a hand "Do you wish to leave this place and join me?"

Harry looked at the man for a few seconds before he nodded a small smile on his face as he put his smaller hand into the wizard's "Yes, I would like that." He was then helped to his feet by White Wizard who then pulled a golden WizarDriver from behind his back; the outline of the hand was green.

"Then you will need this as well as some spell Rings." The wizard said as he placed the Driver onto Harry's waist and a black belt was fired from the side before it wrapped around Harry's waist, securing the Driver "Let's go."

"Okay." Harry nodded as he followed his new mentor…

* * *

(Six years later)

A creature that looked like a cross between a human and an elephant ran though allies as if the gates of hell where at his heels. After a few minutes the creature stopped as it put its hands on its knees, panting "I… I think… I lost him…"

"Lost who?" a slightly distorted voice behind the elephant-man asked curiously. The creature's eyes widened as it turned around and saw a figure hidden in the darkness. The only visible thing was the glowing head that looked like a triangular-cut emerald

"Th… The Sorcerer…" Elephant-man stuttered in shock as he stumbled backwards

"Glad you remember me." the figure said in a smug tone before adding cheerfully "Time for the Finale!" as a loud metallic clang was heard and a light flashed where the figures stomach area was. The light was in the shape of a Magic Seal which cycled through the colours red, blue, green, yellow, purple and white as a melody sung though the air

"**LUPACHI MAGIC, TOUCH & GO!"** an extremely energetic musical voice sung through the air **"LUPACHI MAGIC, TOUCH & GO! LUPACHI MAGIC, TOUCH & GO!"** a semi-loud confirmation chime sounded through the air as a green glow shone from the stomach area of the mysterious person's stomach area "**CHŌĪNE! Kick Strike! SAIKŌ!"** the elephant-man turned and began to run away, hoping to get away but the figure who was being lifted into the air by a small, glowing green twister which revealed the grey suit of the figure for a brief second, too quick for anyone to see, before he suddenly flew through the air, right through the elephant-man, and destroyed it instantly

"Show's over." The figure said smugly as a green flash of light covered the being. When it died down it revealed 11-year old boy who looked closer to 14 with shinning green eyes and unruly black hair which also had a green stripe though it "Now that's out of the way…" the person said aloud as he pulled a letter from inside of the black leather jacket he was wearing "… It's Showtime!"

* * *

_Magic._

_Mana._

_Chi._

_Mahou._

_There are many names for this great power that every human posses, although it hidden. Hidden from the world is a secret society that uses wands and staffs to channel there magic. But, in the world of the magic-less are people who lose there hope._

_Who fall into thee deepest despair and create a being, not only from the natural magic that all people have deep within them but also there darkest emotions and thoughts._

_The person dies and releases a monster known as a Phantom._

_But humans who manage to fight this darkness of there heart, to regain there hope after they've fallen into despair before there Phantom is released, gains control of a different form of magic from the secret wand-wavers and help the magic-less by preserving hope and defeating any released Phantoms._

_Because of their ignorance to the world of the magic-less the Wand-Wavers do not know of the Ring-Wizards existence._

_Until now, when a 11-year old boy enters there world once again after merging his existing magic with the mana of the Phantom deep within him, creating a new power not seen by either Wand-Wavers or Ring-Bearers before._

_A boy, a Boy-Who-Lived, has gained powers that can only be imagined._

_And he is entering school._

_He is the Ring-Bearers ultimate warrior against the Phantoms._

_He is the Wand-Wavers greatest hero._

_He is Harry Potter._

**The Sorcerer…**

* * *

(Start Kamen Rider Wizard opening theme/ Life is SHOW TIME by Shō Kiryūin)

**[A.N.: The translation, for those who do not know Japanese/ never watched a sub-episode of Kamen Rider Wizard, will be in the end author's note. And for those who want to hear the song then visit Youtube and add (watch?v=rcph_kSydoM) at the end of the email adress, without the brackets of course.]**

Maji (Magic) ka! ? Majide! ? Majida! ! ! ! Showtime!

Maru de tsuki to taiyō kasanaru toki no shōgeki  
Dare datte kiseki shinjite mitai  
Toki no mama nagareru temoashimodenai...

Demo sore ja iki mo tsuma~tsu chaukara  
Kitto hitsuyō fukaketsu no enajī kokoro no tame

Yume to yosō yoi imi de Uragitte kureru mono  
(3! 2! 1! Showtime!)  
MAGIC taimu torikku janai

Mahō hirō hanpane~e ze! (Maruto hareruya!)  
Kioku no rūto mogurikonde kibō sukuidasou (Showtime!)

Raifu is Showtime tobikiri no  
Unmei no life mucha shite mo (Maruto hareruya!)

Kinōkyōashita mirai subete no namida o (Showtime!)  
Hōseki ni kaete yaru ze

Maji (Magic) ka! ? Majide! ? Majida! ! ! ! Showtime!

Utagatte miru yori mo  
Chū ni tobikonde mita nochi

Dekiru koto kangaete mireba ī sa  
Kekkyoku uraomote hikari abi teru dake

Fuan to iu na no kage to  
Tatakai tsudzukeru no sa (3! 2! 1! Showtime!)  
MAGIC taimu konkyo mo naku Hattari OK!  
Kakko tsuke re (Maruto hareruya!)

Zettai mō akiramezu ni kibō todokeru yo (Showtime!)  
Raifu is Showtime nigedasanai  
Kakugo no ue mucha shiyou (Maruto hareruya!)

Yari-sugi toka iwa reyouga sekai no zetsubō (Showtime!)  
Isshun de buttobasou ze

Maji (Magic) ka! ? Majide! ? Majida! ! ! ! Showtime!

Risō wa tsuneni takaku menomaede todokanai  
Dakedo shō wa matte kurenai  
Maku ga agareba yami ni ￮￮ owari made (3! 2! 1! Showtime!)

MAGIC taimu torikku janaku  
Mahō hirō hanpane~e ze! (Maruto hareruya!)

Kioku no rūto mogurikonde kibō sukuidasou (Showtime!)  
Raifu is Showtime tobikiri no

Unmei no life mucha shite mo (Maruto hareruya!)  
Kinōkyōashita mirai subete no namida o (Showtime!)  
Hōseki ni kaete yaru ze

Maji (Magic) ka! ? Majide! ? Majida! ! ! ! Showtime!

Maji (Magic) ka! ? Majide! ? Majida! ! ! ! Showtime!

* * *

(Platform 9 ¾)

Inside the busy Platform 9 ¾, the platform where the Hogwarts Express waits to take the student to the school, a green spell seal appeared in a dark corner out of the line of sight of the few people who arrived half-an-hour early. A male walked out of the circle. He was an 11-year old, although he looked closer to 13 or 14, he had unruly black hair with a green streak through it, almost glowing green eyes and a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt on his forehead. The male was wearing black leather combat boots, a pair of dark blue jeans, a white short-sleeved V-neck tee-shirt and an open, unzipped black long-sleeve leather jacket. Around his chest was a grey belt, it was going diagonally like a sash from his right shoulder to near his left hip and it was covered with multiple rings almost like an ammo belt. Around his waist, holding his slightly baggy jeans up, was a strange belt. The buckle looked like a human hand in a downwards position. The black hand was outlined in emerald green and, if the male had his arms at his side, the fingers would be pointing at his right hand. Hanging from both sides of his waist where two more straps, like the one on his chest, which hanged down half way to his knees, both also filled with different rings. Around his neck was a gold necklace with two rings where hanging but they where slime rings, a small gold ring with a red gem in the shape of a P, a platinum ring with a black gem in the shape of a B and a white gold ring with a H made out of a quarter ruby, a quarter emerald, a quarter sapphire and a quarter topaz. 'Well, Showtime.' The guy thought with a smirk

By the male's side was a sleek black trunk that he picked up effortlessly and walked onto the train before quickly entering an empty compartment and slipped his trunk onto the overhead compartment. The boy lay down on the bench and swapped the large circular ring on his left hand, which looked like his belt buckle, with one that had a silver plate on top with a cut out to show a ruby in the shape of a bird. He then held his left hand in front of his belt buckle, fitting perfectly into the shape of the hand. The ring began to glow red as a mystical voice came from, apparently, the belt buckle **"Garuda! PLEASE!"** a small red spell seal appeared next the guy for a second before a small red tray, that seemed to be made out of a solid ruby, seemed to slide from the seal. Atop the tray where several different pieces that seemed to be made out of a solid silver metal with several solid ruby-like parts. The pieces suddenly seemed to come to life and combined themselves into a small bird made out of silver metal and a strange ruby-like material. The tray returned into the spell-seal and they both disappeared, leaving only the guy and the bird-like creature. The guy then pulled the ring off his finger and plugged it into the slot in the bird's chest, making all of the ruby-like spots to glow with energy. The man repeated this twice, once with a ring that had a cut out of a griffon made out of emeralds and one with another bird outline but this one was made out of a white-diamond like material **"Griffon! PLEASE! Phoenix! PLEASE!"** the only things in the compartment now was the man, the red and silver bird, a griffon that seemed to be made out of a bronze-ish metal with emerald-like pieces and the ring in it's back while the other was another bird with a longer neck then Garuda and a more regal looking head, as well as longer wings and tail, which seemed to me made out of a sleek black metal with diamond parts

"Garuda, Griffon, Phoenix, can you please keep your eyes out for my betrothed's please?" he asked politely. The creatures just nodded before they flew out of the window. He then sighed again as he put on a new ring on his left hand again; this one seemed to be made out of an amber-like material inside the large silver circle with a silver inscription of a dragon rising from a circle. He then brought it down to his belt and the stone began to glow brightly

"**Connect! PLEASE!"** the voice called again as a small green spell seal appeared next to him. The spell seals where filled with strange ruins of Japanese kanji, Egyptian Hieroglyphs and other different writing styles with over half of them no longer in use by anyone with one or two even forgotten to time. The boy put his hand through the seal for a second before pulling it out and the seal closed. Inside his hand was now a pink bag which, when he opened it, revealed that it was full of plain doughnuts with just sugar on them. Taking one out of the bag he took a big bite out of it

"Delicious." He moaned with his mouthful as he leaned back on the bench and closed his eyes. After a few more bights he finished the doughnut and was about to grab another one when someone pulled the bag out of his hands "Hey!" he said as he bolted upright with a light glair only to see two 11-year old girls standing before him. One had blonde hair that reached her shoulder blades tied in a ponytail and ice-blue eyes with a face that anyone would think is cute. The other had brown hair that reached her chin and matching brown eyes. They where both wearing baggy black robes, the blonde holding the pack of doughnuts with the brunet having her arms crossed over her chest, the small red and silver Garuda flouting between them "Oh… Hey Daphne… Tracey… How are you?"

"How are we?" the blonde, Daphne, asked in an extremely annoyed tone "You've been gone for three months and we only _just _hear from you?! We where worried sick you jerk!"

"Yea, Daph hasn't been able to sleep for a whole week!" the brunet, Tracey, snapped "What have you got to say for yourself?" a bead of sweat rolled down the side of the guys face

"Well… you see…" the guy stuttered nervously

"Harry James Potter!" Daphne snapped "I swear; if you don't tell us the truth right now you get no doughnuts for a whole month!" A horror stuck look spread across his face at the blonde's ultimatum

"You wouldn't…" the guy, now revealed to be Harry, asked in pure terror as he looked at the two girls in front of him

"Try us." Tracey smirked evilly

"Fine!" Harry groaned "White-sensei sent me several locations of large Phantom meeting places that I had to raid. It only took two of three days to get them all but on the last one several Phantom's escaped and it took me _forever_ to find them all and take 'em out."

"See, was that so hard?" a voice from outside the compartment asked. The four creatures inside the room turned around to see another 11-year old girl. This one had almost blazing red hair and sparkling blue eyes, Griffon flying beside her

"Susan!" Harry groaned as he fell back "It wouldn't have been so hard if they didn't threaten my doughnuts!"

"Aww, you pour baby." Susan said jokingly as she took the bad from Daphne and made Harry budge up so she could site next to him. She then pulled out a doughnut and held it in front of Harry "Open up." The black haired male followed her order and she placed the doughnut inside the boys mouth "Better?" Harry nodded as he chewed the pastry "Good." The red head then kissed the boys cheek and leaned up against him before she looked at the other two girls "Well? You gonna site down?" the two sighed before they sat on the bench opposite bench

"So, how's your Aunt Susan?" Harry asked curiously after he finished his doughnut

"She's fine." Susan shrugged "Fudge reduced the Auror Department's budget again."

"I hate that guy." Harry moaned

"Yea, I know what you mean." Daphne huffed "Because of him and Lucius Malfoy, if a pureblood daughter isn't married by the time they are 19 then they will be, more or less, sold off like a piece of meat!"

"I _seriously_ think old Lucy is a Phantom." Tracey growled as she crossed her arms over her chest

"Well he's not, I've checked." Harry muttered in annoyance "Twice."

"Checked what twice?" two voices asked at the same time. Everyone in the room turned to see two Asian girls who looked identical, even down to their black hair being braided. The only think that allowed most people to tell them apart where there eyes, one had brown eyes and the other had green, Phoenix beside them

"Hey girls." Harry smiled "We where talking about Lucy Malfoy being a Phantom. Again."

"Hello Harry." The two said as they kissed his checks together before quickly doing rock-paper-scissors where the brown haired twin won. She smiled brightly as she sat next to Harry and snuggled up to him while the green eyes twin sat next to Daphne and Tracey

"Why do you still do that Parvati?" Daphne asked the green eyed twin "You know Padame always wins in RPS."

"Yea, but it's the quickest game we can play." Padame, the brown eyed twin explained

"Ah." Everyone said as they nodded in unison as the three metallic animals landed in Harry's lap and they seemed to break apart, all the parts besides the rings fading away. Harry picked up the Rings and attached them to his Ring belt. The train soon started to move, signifying that they where leaving the station. Shortly after the train left the station a red headed boy with freckles and dirt on his nose looked into the compartment before he sneered when he saw Daphne and Tracey before he started looking in more compartments as if he was looking for someone. The six sat there, talking, when the door opened and a girl walked in. she had brown bushy hair and brown eyes

"Hello?" the girl asked

"Yes?" Harry asked

"I'm Hermione Granger." she introduced before explaining "A boy named Neville has lost his toad, have you seen it?"

"No, but I can get it." Harry smiled

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked curiously as she tilted her head to the side

"Like this." Harry said as he changed rings in his left hand again. This one had a cut out of what looked like a man made out of Amethyst

"What's that?" Hermione asked again

"Watch." Daphne said with a mystical tone and a small smile

"**Golem! PLEASE!"** the buckle called again as a purple tray appeared and it formed a small (palm sized) man with long arms and short legs made out of silver with purple amethyst like parts. Hermione just looked in awe as Harry plugged the ring into its head before, once again repeating the process twice **"Unicorn! PLEASE! Cerberus! PLEASE!"** he plugged a ring into the chest of the three-headed dog made out of a dull grey metal and black-gemstone before he plugged another ring into the chest of a small unicorn made out of a white metal and sapphires

"Find a lost toad please." Harry smiled. The three nodded before they left to search the train

"What was that?" Hermione asked in shock

"That was magic like you will never see anyone but me be able to use." Harry explained with a smile "Why don't you sit down?" at this the three girls on the bench opposite him quickly did RPS with Tracey beating both of them with her rock smashing there scissors

"Yes!" she cheered happily as she sat on Harry's lap before Hermione took her old place. Hermione looked at Harry properly now and from head-on she noticed the scar

"Jiminy Cricket! You're Harry Potter!" she exclaimed in shock

"No, I'm James Bond." Harry said with a roll of his eyes causing Hermione to blush "Everything that you've read about me is a lie by the way."

"B… But the books…" she stuttered in shock

"And I actually _lived_ my life. I know I did not kill an army of warring mermen when I was 8 to save Brittan." Harry said simply with a slight shrug "I think _I_ know what I did in my life more than any book."

"O… Oh… Okay…" Hermione muttered awkwardly with a blush on her face

"No problem, my sister thought like that back when Harry first came to my family to meet me because of the contract." Daphne shrugged

"Contract?" Hermione asked curiously

"Yea, our Grandparents sent up a marriage contract as part of a life debt but since both our parents where guys the contract passed to us." Harry shrugged

"B… But that's barbaric!" Hermione shouted

"It's the way it works in this world Hermione." Tracey said with a slight glair "All of us have a contract with Harry. Because his godfather named him his heir that passed the contract to us, since he has already passed the title to Harry."

"His father ignored one between him and our mother so it passed to us." Padame explained and Parvati nodded in acknowledgment

"Because of the war mine and Harry's parents set one up between us." Susan explained

"B… B… but he can't have multiple wives! It's illegal!" Hermione yelled

"Actually, I'm aloud multiple wives because of my title as Lord Harry James Potter-Black-Hogwarts. I need a wife for each name. And then there's Susan who needs to keep her name Bones because she is the last of her line, same with Daphne. So I still need _at least_ three more wives."

"Y… You're descended from all four of the found…" Hermione tried to say but was interrupted by the door opening.

The boy standing outside the door had platinum blonde hair, blue eyes and an arrogant smirk on his face. Behind him where what looked like human versions of the Golem PlaMonster only _a lot_ uglier and dumber looking

"I heard Harry Potter was on the train." The boy said in an arrogant voice, his eyes instantly noticing Harry's scar "I'm Draco Malfoy. This is Crabb and Goyal." He then looked around the compartment and sneered "You have an okay sense of class Potter but you should know that some Wizarding families are better than others." He glared at Tracey and Hermione "Also, I wouldn't get too close to my future wife. Don't you agree Greengrass?" he asked, staring at Daphne in a stare that seemed like a cross between love struck and demanding

"No way in hell Malfoy." Daphne growled angrily

"Oh well, looks like I just have to wait eight years and then I can buy you thanks to the new law my dad thought of." Draco said arrogantly as he shrugged his shoulders

"A few problems there Draco." Harry smirked

"And what's _that_ Potter?" Draco asked

"Problem 1: your daddy _bought_ that law; I could easily counter the law by paying even more. Problem 2: Daphne will be married before she's 19. Which leads to problem 3: Daphne and I are in a marriage contract. Not even dear-old-daddy could out-buy that." Harry smirked, noticing Draco getting redder and redder by the second "Oh, Daph, when did we decide the date for?" he asked curiously, no one noticing him swapping rings on his left hand

"I think it was August 15th five years." Daphne said with a shrug

"Why you little half-blood freak!" Draco yelled as he pulled out his wand only for Harry's want to pass over his buckle

"**Twister! PLEASE!"** was called through the compartment as a blast of green wind sent Draco and his goons flying down the train

"Thanks Harry, that stopped a massive headache." Susan smiled

"Anything for my ladies." Harry smiled lovingly when Golem, Unicorn and Cerberus re-entered the room with a small toad "This the toad?" Harry asked the three and they all nodded "Thank you." He then took the toad from the three as they broke apart, all but the rings fading from existence. Harry grabbed the rings and then handed the toad to Hermione "Here you go."

"Th… Thank you." She said as she stood back up and left the room to return to her compartment with the toad. Tracey got off Harry's lap and retook her seat on the other bench

"No problem." Harry smiled as he called after her "See you in school!" the six continued talking, Harry occasionally using the Connect Ring to summon some food for them. Eventually night fell and they finally reached the school. The girls just changed the robes they where originally wearing for the school robes, the rest of there uniforms already on underneath, but because of his special privileges as the descendent of the four founders Harry was exempt from wearing the uniform as long as he wore the colours of the house he is sorted into. As the four got off the train Harry tensed for a second before he stopped the girls

"What's wrong Harry?" Padame asked curiously

"Let's take the quick way." Harry explained darkly, which the girls caught and realised what he really meant, before he swapped his left ring for one which was light blue instead of amber and had a cartoon-ish image of dragon falling through a ring

"**Fall! PLEASE!"** his belt called as he scanned it. A spell seal appeared in front of Harry and the girls before they walked through it, arriving in front of the doors of the great hall. They waited there for a few minutes before the rest of there year and Professor McGonagall, an old woman dressed in deep greens with grey hair and glasses, reached them. The group all froze and stared at the six 11-year olds who where talking and laughing

"W… What…" Professor McGonagall asked in shock

"Hey, are you the professor in charge of the sorting?" Harry asked and she just nodded "Great, then can we go in now please?"

McGonagall managed to snap herself out of her shocked state and explained "I'm sorry but you will have to wait a few minutes so we can finish preparations." Her eyes then narrowed in on Harry and hardened "And why are you not in uniform

"Well, Lord Hogwarts is kinda exempt from that rule." Harry smirked as he showed her the ring with the H made out of four gems "Lord Harry James Potter-Black-Hogwarts, nice to meet you Professor." McGonagall's eyes widened at his title

"W… Wait right here children." McGonagall nodded before she entered the hall. The kids instantly started talking as the red head who had sneered at Tracey and Daphne on the train walked towards them and extended his hand as if he was expecting Harry to shake it

"Ronald Weasley." The boy said "I can tell we are going to be great friends."

"And how are we going to be great friends when you glared at my fiancé's when you passed our compartment?" Harry asked curiously with a fake innocent tone

"Fiancé's?" Ron asked in confusion

"It means we're going to be married when we are older." Susan said with a roll oh her eyes

"But you can't marry them!" Ron yelled in sudden anger

"And why is that?" Padame asked

"Because those two are dark!" Red yelled as he pointed at Daphne and Tracey before turning back to Harry and adding "And you're supposed to marry my sister!"

"Who says we're dark?" Daphne asked

"And who says Harry's going to marry your sister?" Parvati added harshly

"Dumbledore does!" Ron said firmly while crossing his arms as if that was enough

"Dumbledore is the headmaster of the school but he can't say who I socialise with, who I date or, most importantly, who I marry." Harry glared

Before Ron could reply the door opened again, and Professor McGonagall walked back out "We're ready for you now." The First Years followed the professor into the Great Hall, all but Harry looking around in amazement at the grand room and the enchanted ceiling. In front of that staff table was an old ragged brown wizard hat atop a stool. The stitching near the bottom ripped apart, forming a mouth. The hat seemed to take a deep breath before…

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindor's apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuff's are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!" it sang and the whole school, Harry included, applauded the hat for it's song. After the applause died down Professor McGonagall began to read off names from a list, going in alphabetical order with their last names. Harry ignored most of them except his girls; Tracey and Daphne where put into Slytherin with Draco Malfoy, Susan was a Hufflepuff and Padame and Parvati where split up with the former being sent to Ravenclaw and the latter becoming a Gryffindor. He also took notice of that Hermione girl who was now a Gryffindor with Parvati, who she was sitting next to.

It was finally his turn as McGonagall called "Potter-Black-Hogwarts, Harry." This caused everyone to start talking as Harry walked towards the stool

"_The _Harry Potter?" one asked in shock

"What's with the Potter-Black thing?" another asked in confusion

"Who cares about that, why does he have _Hogwarts_ in his name?" another replied

Harry was now sitting on the stool as the professor put the hat on his head _"Ah! I've been expecting you Mister Pott…" the hat said in his mind before it suddenly stopped for a few seconds and then screaming "What the fuck is that?!"_

'I see you meat Sorc.' Harry thought with a smile

_#Nice to meet you Mr Hat.# _Harry heard his mate say with a semi-cheerful voice

"_What is that thing doing in your mind kid?!" _the hat yelled in panic

_#I'm his Phantom.#_ Sorc explained _#A creature made out of a humans despair and magic that has either been tainted by emotional pain or extreme joy for years, normally years worth. When a human falls into the depths of despair that tainted magic is increased and gains form, which makes me a dragon.#_

'For most people that have an awakened Phantom; the Phantom normally kills them from the inside out and takes there life as there own, creating more Phantoms whenever they get the chance.' Harry mentally added 'Some people are able to repel their despair and take the power of their Phantom. This creates Ring-Bearers, or Wizards. They are more powerful then Mages, or Wand-Wavers. There has never been a Mage who became a Ring-Bearer before me.'

_#Harry, however, made a deal with me and we willingly fused our powers. This made him the first Ring-Bearer born from a Wand-Waver and has made him the most powerful of the Wizards outside his mentor, White Wizard.#_ Sorc added

"_So, are you expecting some of these Phantom's to attack Hogwarts?"_ the hat asked

'Not necessarily.' Harry admitted 'My parents wanted me to come here, so I came. End of story.'

"_Ah."_ The hat nodded… if he had a head _"So, where should I sort you?"_

_#You know where, he is a Ring-Bearer and the descendent of the Founders.#_

"_You are correct Dragon."_ The hat explained before calling aloud **"****DRACONEM!"** **(A.N.: Dragon in Latin.)** the hall fell into silence at the hats call, never hearing of that house before or understanding what it meant. The hat then explained "As the Heir of the Four Founders as well as his deep Hope and Will he shall be placed in the Ancient Fifth House." As the hat finished its explination an outline of a white dragon surrounded the Hogwarts emblem behind the Teacher's Table and the new Dragon-Variation of the Hogwarts emblem appeared on the left side of Harry's open jacket as well as an extreamly large version on the back "Since he is the only memeber of this house then Harry James Potter-Black-Hogwarts is allowed to stay in any dormitry he wants and can site at any table at any time." Harry took the hat off, ignoring the way the hall was looking at him, and looked around the hall. Susan was the only one who wasn't sitting near someone they would talk to. Parvati was sitting next to Hermione, Tracey and Daphne was sitting next to each other and Padame was sitting next to a Chinese Second Year girl called Cho Chang. So he walked towards Hufflepuff and sat next to the red head

"Hey Suzie." Harry smiled

"Hey Harry." Susan smiled back as she rested her head on Harry's shoulder

"Hello everyone, my name is Harry." Harry smiled to everyone around them

"Hi, my names Nymphidora Tonks." A 12-year old girl with bright pink hair and green eyes smiled "But call me by my first name and your dead." She added with a glair

"Got it Tonks." Harry smiled as the last First Year was sorted

Albus Dumbledore, the aged Headmaster of Hogwarts, then got to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there. "Welcome!" he called "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" He then sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Harry didn't know whether to laugh or not.

"Is he mad?" he asked Tonks seriously

"Mad?" said Tonks asked in shock "He's a genius! But I suppose he _is_ a bit mad, yes. Potatoes, Harry?" Harry looked around in slight disgust. The dishes in front of him were now piled with food. He had never seen so many things he liked to eat on one table: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and, for some strange reason, peppermint humbugs

'No doughnuts. What's dinner without doughnuts?!' he thought in annoyance. Harry piled his plate with a bit of everything except the peppermints and began to eat. It was all delicious. But it was still nothing compared to doughnuts.

"So, Tonks." Susan started "And ideas about what you want to do when you leave school?"

"Well, I'm hoping to become an Auror." Tonks said with a slight blush as she took a bite out of a chicken leg

"Really?" Harry asked in interest before he took a put some lamb and potatoes into his mouth

"Yea." Tonks nodded with a large smile across her face, her hair getting a slightly redder-tinge that only Harry seemed to notice

"Good thing I'm the head's niece then." Susan smiled back

"What?!" Tonks asked in shock as she dropped her chicken leg back onto her plate "Seriously?!"

"Yea, if I can see what you can do I might be able to give my Aunt a word to take a look at your application when the time comes." Susan smiled

Harry tuned out the conversation from there to see how his other girls where doing. He looked over at the Slytherin table and saw a horrible ghost sitting there, with blank staring eyes, a gaunt face, and robes stained with silver blood. He was right next to Malfoy who, Harry was pleased to see, didn't look too pleased with the seating arrangements. He was happy that Malfoy wasn't near Daphne and Tracey. Looking to the other tables he was Parvati talking to Hermione and a red-haired prefect and Padame talking to Cho Chang. When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food faded from the plates, leaving them sparkling clean as before. A moment later the desserts appeared. Blocks of ice cream in every flavour you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate éclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jell-O, rice pudding… but still no doughnuts so Harry helped himself to a treacle tart instead.

At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent. "Ahem… just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of two red haired twins "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year; the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death. And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. Harry noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed. Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words. "Everyone pick their favourite tune." said Dumbledore "And off we go!"

And the school bellowed: "Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling,

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot,

Just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot."

Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the red-haired twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest. "Ah, music." he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

'What are we, horses?' Harry thought in annoyance

Everyone stood up as Prefects lead the First Years towards their common rooms, Harry sticking with them and talking to Tonks and Susan. They eventually reached a painting with a bowl of fruit with a pile of barrels next to it. "In order to reveal the entrance to the Common Room, no password is required. Instead, you have to tap the barrel two from the bottom, middle of the second row, in the rhythm of 'Helga Hufflepuff', which will make the lid swing open, exposing a passageway that will lead to the basement when crawled through. However, if the wrong lid is tapped or the wrong rhythm is used, the intruder will be doused in vinegar and barred access." The Prefect explained before he did as explained and the lid opened "Well, let's go." He said before he started to crawl through the passage. All the first years where shocked when they reached the end of the short passage. The Common Room was round, earthy and low-ceilinged, welcoming, warm and sunny. There are lots of yellow hangings, burnished copper, and overstuffed sofas and armchairs upholstered in yellow and black, and circular windows that provide a vista of rippling grass and dandelions. There was also lots of different exotic plants lying around the room and a large, honey coloured, wooden mantelpiece with carvings of badgers on it. Harry smiled as he looked around. It was… cozy. "The rules are simple. No bullying. No cheating. Do your homework. Do your best in class. And stick together, for that is loyalty and loyalty is what Hufflepuff is all about. If you need any help with class, just ask an upper year or prefect. We will try our best to help you."

"The Hufflepuff dormitories are also located in the cellar and have perfectly circular doors, with lots of little underground tunnels leading off from the common room. One of them leads to the girls' dormitory, the other to the boys'. In each dormitory four-poster beds covered in patchwork quilts. The dormitories are illuminated by warm copper lamps, and copper bed-warmers hang on the wall, in case of cold feet." The female Prefect added "Well, bed time squirts!"

"Night Tonks." Harry and Susan smiled to the pink haired girl

"Night you two, see you tomorrow." Tonks replied. The two nodded and followed the prefects and the rest of there year to the dormitories

"Harry…" Susan whispered

"Yea Susie?" Harry whispered back before he was suddenly hugged

"Please be safe." The red head sniffled, holding back tears

"Come on Suzie." Harry smiled as he hugged the girl "You know that I'm really careful when it comes to my work."

"I…" Susan mumbled "… I just worry."

"Hey." Harry said as he tilted her head towards his and their eyes locked. He pulled a chain out from under her shirt, at the end of the chain was what looked like an Engage Ring, like the one White Wizard used on Harry when he was 5, but it was green instead of grey and the eyes where more triangular 'eyes' "See this?" Susan nodded lightly "This is proof of our bound, all of our bond. Just trust me. Okay Suzie?"

"O… Okay Harry." Susan sighed before smiling "Good luck." She then gave the boy a light kiss on the lips before walking off to her room, Harry doing the same

'Now to wait.' Harry thought as he lay on his new bed, waiting for night to come… but then decided to put on a new Ring…

"**Connect! PLEASE!"** the green spell seal appeared next to Harry again as he reached a hand into it and pulled out another pink bag, full of doughnuts

'I need to keep my strength up.' Harry thought cheekily as he took a large bight out of one

* * *

(Three hours later)

It was nearly Midnight and Harry slowly sneaked out of his room, stopping at the entrance to the Common Room to sneak a peak. He looked around and saw it was empty before he ran through, quickly crawling through the passageway and legging it down the halls. Little did he know that the painting beside the barrels that lead to the common opened to reveal Nymphidora Tonks with a turkey sandwich nearly in her mouth. The pink haired girl looked at Harry's back as he ran past and thought in shock 'Harry?' before she shock her head, dropped her sandwich, and chasing after Harry. After a few minutes Harry, and Tonks behind him without his knowledge, exited through the gates of Hogwarts

"Where is it?" Harry growled as he looked left and right in confusion

'What's he doing?' Tonks thought as Harry replaced the ring on his left hand with one that was similar to the one to summon Garuda and the lot but it had a cut out of a squid like creature made out of topaz

"**Kraken! PLEASE!"** the belt called as Harry scanned it. This time a small silver squid with topaz-like tentacles appeared

'Whoa!' Tonks thought as her draw doped

"Kraken can you sense the Phantom?" Harry asked the yellow creature

'Phantom?' Tonks though in confusion as Kraken nodded

"Can you take me to it please?" Harry asked politely before the yellow PlaMonster took off. Harry ran after it with Tonks behind him at a distance, hiding every chance she got and trying to be as quiet as possible. Although she hesitated a moment before she followed them into the Forbidden Forest

'Where are we going?!' Tonks' thought in irritation after a few minutes before Harry suddenly stopped. Kraken fell apart, all but the ring vanishing, which Harry caught and plugged back onto his belt

"You're hiding close." Harry said allowed as he placed a ring on his left hand, this one having a dragon with a four-point star where its eye should be

'What now?!' Tonks thought

"**Light! PLEASE!"** Harry raised his arm and a spell seal shot upwards into the tree line before it exploded illuminating the area in light

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" a strange creature roared in pain as light filled its vision. The creature looked like a centaur but there where some _major_ differences. The fur of the horse parts was pitch black, the hooves where replaced with small claws, the human part's skin turned a light grey, it's arms changed into batwings, small finger-claws included, there was an extra large pair of bat wings coming out of his horse half, the ears where large bat ears, they eyes where red with white slitted pupils and it's mouth was filled with large pointed fangs

"A Bat-Centaur Phantom?" Harry asked in curiosity, tilting his head slightly "I've never seen anything but a human turned into a Phantom."

"All creatures with human-like minds, such as goblins, giants, harpies, house-elves and mermaids, can be brought to despair and be made to create a phantom!" the monster growled "And now that you have seen my child, I must kill you."

'Harry!' Tonks thought as she tried to hold in a gasp but her jaw just dropped when Harry burst out laughing

"You?" Harry asked as he managed to catch his breath for a second "Destroy me?" the 11-year old just burst out laughing again

'Is he stupid or something?!' Tonks thought in shock 'Run you dolt!'

"You dare to laugh at me?!" the bat-centaur roared in rage "Me?! The mighty Bataur?!"

"No." Harry said sternly as he suddenly stopped laughing, his green eyes seemingly turning a few shades darker "Especially with a name like 'Bataur'." He then slipped on a new ring onto his left hand, this one looking like his belt buckle; a black hand pointed down outlined in green

'What's he doing?' Tonks thought curiously

"Why?" Bataur growled

"Because I can do this." Harry answered simply as he placed his left hand in front of his belt, the black hand glowing a bright white light that lasted for a second and the belt called the power of the ring

"**Driver On! PLEASE!"** the belt caused as it began to change, revealing the golden WizarDriver that White Wizard gave Harry when he was 5

"Y… You're a Wizard?!" the Phantom asked in shock as he took a step back

"No." Harry explained as he grabbed the raised switch, called a Shift Leaver, which was on his left side and pulled it down. This caused the leaver on his right side to raise and the hand to change from mirroring his left hand to mirroring his right hand, pointing towards his left side.

'Whoa!' Tonks thought in amazement as she stared at the belt

A strange jingle filled the air, coming from the belt.

"**SHABADOOBI TOUCH TO HENSHIN!"** the belt sang in an extremely exited and happy tone

"I'm much more then either a Wizard or a Mage." Harry continued with a glare

"**SHABADOOBI TOUCH TO HENSHIN!"** the belt continued to sing

"Then what are you?!" The Bat-Centaur Phantom growled, Tonks thinking the same thing from her hiding place

"**SHABADOOBI TOUCH…"**

"I am…" Harry said as he raised his right hand which had a rind. The ring had an almost shinning green triangular cut emerald with a yellow triangle at the odd flat side, the odd edge of the triangle pointing towards his knuckle. Along the odd flat side of the triangle was a gold plate on a hinge

"… **To…"**

"… A Sorcerer." Harry finished with a smirk as he raised his left hand and rested it atop the gold band across the top of the triangle

"… **HENSHIN!"** the belt and Harry called in unison as the Sorcerer pulled the gold band down with a loud click. For some reason the click seemed to echo three times as if it had been repeated three times.

"**HURRICANE!"** the belt called loudly, almost sounding triumphant, before Harry took his right hand away from the black hand that was outlined in green, called the Hand Author, as the gem hidden underneath said hand which was invisible unless you look for it, called the Grimoire Stone, shone a stunning emerald green **"PLEASE!"** the belt called as Harry raised his hand with the 'Hurricane' Ring above his head, his hand spread open. A green Spell Seal appeared four or five centimeters away from his skin. The Seal began to descend as the belt called **"FŪ,** **FŪ,** **FŪFŪFŪFŪ!"** **(A.N.: Literally means Wind in Japanese.)** as it passed through Harry slowly, the skin and cloths it passed through now glowing green, until it reached his feet where is seemed to shatter to pieces and then attached itself to Harry's body. After the shattered Spell Seal finished attaching to his body, Harry Potter no longer stood before the Phantom but a warrior.

The man wore a deep dark grey bodysuit under a flowing, slightly lighter grey, high-collared long-coat; the coat had two tail flaps, which split apart at the tailbone underneath the belt. His legs had a small patch of black armour above the knees and had long shin guards that extended into boots with emerald green ankle guards with gold trim. These same guards were present on his wrists. The front of the coat was open, and had triangular pads of armour that looked to be made of an emerald-like jewel, also trimmed in gold. Another long strip if this jewel material ran down the open front of the coat, making a v-shaped angle under the neckline. A pair of guards rested on his shoulders, bearing an etched image of a dragon looking down with its wings spread out and its tips meeting each other, forming an O. However, the strangest part of this man was not his clothes, but the mask on his face which looked like the Ring Harry had just scanned. It was a full-head mask, with circular guards over where the warriors ears where under the armour, the same symbol as on the shoulder guard was also present on the 'ear guarded; area. The helmet also had a pair of large, triangular eyes (which kinda looked like glasses), two rising from a yellow light on his forehead, and a small triangular chin-guard, all forged of shinning gold metal, and all attached to a large, silver plating that wrapped around his head… all set over the same emerald jewel-like armour on his torso, but it was also the same triangular cut emerald as Harry's 'Hurricane' Ring, the odd edge pointing towards his chin and the yellow forehead gem on the odd flat edge of the triangle-shaped face.

"Kamen Rider Sorcerer." The warrior called, his voice the exact same as Harry's only slightly distorted, before he span around in 360° which caused the tails of his coat to flair. When he came to a stop he raised his right arm, showing off his ring to his matching helmet and announced "It's… Showtime!" Sorcerer suddenly charged at Bataur before jumping, slamming his right foot into his face with his full 6.1 tones worth of kick strength. Bataur was sent flying, the creature falling to the ground in a loud thud as Sorcerer landed perfectly on his feet

"Why you!"

"Wow…" Tonks whispered in shock, catching the Rider's attention

"Tonks?!" Sorcerer asked in shock. Unfortunately the distraction caused the warrior to be double-punched in the face by Bataur's front two feet "Ow." Sorcerer mumbled as he stood back up "That how you wanna play it? Fine!" the Rider stood back up as some glowing green wind surrounded him, boosting his speed. He was almost instantly in front of Bataur and began to deliver a series of powerful punches to the Phantom's face and chest before dropping to the floor and sweep kicking Bataur's front legs. Standing back up Sorcerer kicked the back of Bataur's back left knee joint causing it to hit the ground hard and cause a slight cracking noise to fill the air

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Bataur yelled before his face hit the ground as Sorcerer round-house kicked him in the back

"Who's your target?!" Sorcerer growled as he put his foot onto Bataur's back and put presser on it "Talk!" the Rider was shocked to see the Phantom start laughing "W… Why are you laughing?"

"You're asking why my _target_ is?!" Bataur gasped as he laughed again "That is a school of magic, full of children who are emotionally unstable but full of magic that is extremely easy to taint! It's like hanging a sign on the wall saying 'Easy to Convert Gates Here' for every Phantom to see! It's only because that we weren't sure if Wand-Wavers could be converted that we haven't already struck! I was to test the theory! And now with you, a Mage who became more then a Wizard, we know it is possible! And they shall all die by there Despair!"

Tonks was shocked to see that this thing was once a peaceful centaur. Such a gentle being turned into a true monster. It broke her heart. Little did she know a purple aura flashed over her for a second and Bataur smirked before he dropped a grey stone "Harry look out!" Tonks yelled because she noticed the small stones and knew Bataur was up to something but she was too late and Sorcerer was too slow. Several grey creatures with copper horns and made out of a stone like material appeared after a second; the creatures where imp-like beings with come copper lines across their bodies, their right hands where five copper spikes

"Ghouls." Sorcerer growled before he ducked under a slash from one of the stone-imps and began weaving through multiple assaults by the eighteen Ghouls. The Ghouls began to steer the dodging Sorcerer away from Bataur and Tonks. Bataur growled as he forced himself to his feet, his eyes meeting Tonks'. Her eyes widened and she froze as she dropped her wand and a tiny purple crack appeared behind her left ear.

Meanwhile Harry/ Sorcerer was battling the Ghouls but he eventually got bored with all the dodging 'This'll be a bit of a downgrade in speed but it'll be really useful.' Sorcerer thought as he changed his green ring with a new one. This ring looked similar to his helmet but it was a deep sapphire and was a diamond-cut. He then grabbed the leaver on his right side and brought it down only to pull it up again

"**SHABADOOBI TOUCH TO HENSHIN!"** the belt started to sing again and Sorcerer placed the new ring in front of the hand causing the magical confirmation ding **"WATER! PLEASE!"** a blue Spell Seal appeared to Sorcerer's left and the belt began to chant in a tone that sounded like a barber shop quartet **"SUI, SUI, SUI, SUI!"** **(A.N.: Literally means Water in Japanese)** Sorcerer jumped through the Seal and his costume changed slightly. The emerald's changed to sapphires, the triangles of the gem on his chest changed from triangles to diamonds and his helmet changed into a diamond cut sapphire. The Rider then punched a Ghoul in the gut with a punch that was stronger then it was before

"Time to party." Sorcerer, in Water Style, smirked under his helmet before he jumped into the air and preformed an axe kick that slashed a Ghoul's head off its body before it crumbled. He then span around, raising his right arm and blocked a slash from a Ghoul before slamming his fist into its stomach and sending it flying. The warrior then jumped into the air, performing a back flip, and switched his Spell Ring with the Contact Ring "Let's get Sirius in here." Sorcerer smirked, remembering his Godfather

"**Contact! PLEASE!"** a blue Spell Seal appeared next to Sorcerer. He reached his arm in and pulled out an extremely large gold gun. It was the same size as a large shotgun. The gun was all a shinning gold with a large hand on it outlined in green like on Sorcerer's belt but this one was clenched in a fist

"SorSwordGun." Sorcerer said as he pointed it at the Ghouls and let loose a round of gunfire, the blasts being silver bullets, and ripped through the Ghouls, sending them flying as if they where paper in the wind

"Well, hello my dear." Bataur smirked as he got closer to the pink haired girl

"H… Hello…" she muttered

"What is your dream?" Bataur asked as he picked up her wand, looking at it curiously

"T… To become an Auror…" Tonks muttered unable to stop herself

"Time for the finale." Sorcerer said as he grabbed the 'thumb' of the fist on his gun and pulled it. This caused the fist to open into a position that looked like it was going to shake someone's hand

"And what is that?" Bataur asked curiously

"It's the Magical World's version of the police." Tonks couldn't help but explain "We use our magic to help others and save lives."

"**COME ON AND SHOOT, SHAKE HANDS!"** the gun called in the same voice as the Driver. Sorcerer grabbed the hand with his right hand, his Water Style Ring glowing brightly **"WATER SHOOTING STRIKE!"** Sorcerer pointed the gun at the Ghouls as a small sphere of water began to grow at the barrel

"Oh really?" Bataur asked curiously "And you need a wand to do magic, don't you?"

"Y… Yes..." Tonks' muttered

"**SUI, SUI, SUI, SUI!"** the gun called as the ball of water was now the size of a basketball

"Then… say goodbye to it!" Bataur growled as he clenched his fist, shattering the piece of wood into pieces which all fell to the floor though his fingers. Tonks gasped as she clenched her chest over where her heart would be. The crack near her ear began to spread, quickly covering the back of her head and the back of her neck, her back, up to her knees, over her chest and stomach, up to her elbows and just at her collar bone. Tears began to fall from the edges of her eyes

"Eat this!" Sorcerer yelled as he pulled the trigger. The water blast was now the size of a large bolder, which rocketed from the barrel of the gun, and ripped the Ghouls to pieces only leaving some small pieces or rock that fell to the floor

"And as for saving a person's life?" Bataur cruelly smirked as his hand turned into an organic cross-bow which looked grotesque. The Phantom raised his crossbow and fired

"That was easy." Sorcerer gloated, resting his gun against his right shoulder, before a tri-pronged arrow hit him in the back causing him to gasp and fall to the floor

"Harry…" Tonks muttered as she fell to her knees, her arms fell limply to her side and the cracks grew again, now completely covering all but her face and even then it was obvious that it, to, would eventually be covered in the cracks

"What do ya know? I actually killed the Sorcerer!" Bataur boasted as he walked towards Sorcerer, looking down at the body

"**HURRICANE! PLEASE! ****FŪ,** **FŪ,** **FŪFŪFŪFŪ!"** Sorcerer's driver suddenly called as the warrior returned to his default Style. The wind picked up and sent Bataur flying

"You just had to go and make me made." Sorcerer growled as he raised the left Shift Leaver up. The hand returned to mirroring his left hand as a new jingle sung threw the air

"**LUPACHI MAGIC, TOUCH & GO!"** Sorcerer then replaced his Contact Ring with one which had the picture of a human foot surrounded by a fiery aura in the shape of a dragon "**CHŌĪNE! Kick Strike!"** the Driver called as Sorcerer held the Ring in front of the Hand Author. However, instead of yelling 'Please' when he pulled the Ring away it called **"SAIKŌ!"** glowing green wind surrounded Sorcerer as he was lifted into the air, the energy-wind twister holding him in the sky before he did a single front flip and extended his left foot just as the wind rocketed him forwards. Sorcerer's foot tore threw Bataur and he landed in a crouched position three feet away. For several moments all was still. All was quiet. Until, eventually, Bataur fell to the floor and crumbled to dust.

"That felt good." Sorcerer smirked before his eyes widened "Tonks!" he gasped as he quickly turned around and ran to the girls side as her knees final gave out causing her to fall on her side "Tonks, you okay?" Sorcerer asked as he rolled her onto her back

"H… Harry?" Tonks muttered

"I'm here. You're gonna be fine." Sorcerer smiled under his helmet

"No I won't Harry." Tonks mutterer "I can feel it Harry. I'm gonna disappear."

"No you won't!" Sorcerer growled "I won't let _anyone_ fall to their Phantom!"

"What can you do?" Tonks asked as more cracks grew, almost reaching her eyes and the middle of her face

"Be your Final Hope." Sorcerer explained as he put a Ring onto her finger. It was the same one that Susan had on a chain except the gem was orange. He put his hand on the left switch on his Driver and brought it down and back up causing it to flash

"**LUPACHI MAGIC, TOUCH & GO!"** the Driver called again. Sorcerer pulled Tonks' hand up to the belt and it called **"Engage! PLEASE!"** a large green Spell Seal appeared above Tonks and Sorcerer let go of her hand before standing back up. He then jumped into the Spell Seal, disappearing. The Spell Seal then shrank and fused into Tonks' making the cracks flash for a second. Tonks' then gasped before she fell to unconsciousness and her eyes fluttered closed…

* * *

(Tonks' mind/ Underworld)

_Sorcerer passed through several more Spell Seals before he eventually landed on the floor. He looked around curiously. He was standing in a large park but all of the colours looked too light and faded. A large crack suddenly appeared besides him. The crack was large, glowing and an irritated red surrounded by a purple glow which splintered off into more tinny fractures "Shit! I gotta hurry!" Sorcerer muttered as he rolled away from the crack before he yelled "Phantom! Reveal yourself you bastard!"_

"_GGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" a strange noise called and Sorcerer instantly jumped into the air, just barley dodging the charging Proto-Phantom._

"_That was close." Sorcerer muttered when he landed before he looked to the emerging Phantom and his eyes widened behind his helmet. It was big. Really big. Almost as big as a big as SorcDragon and she was slightly bigger then a double-decker bus. This one was more like a deck and a half. The bigger the Proto-Phantom before the host dies the stronger it'll be when released. Most where only the size of a car, sometimes there would be one the size of a single-decker bus but the larger ones, like this one and SorcDragon where really rare. This Phantom was a large green Chameleon that seemed to be made out of metal, some pink metal on its upper legs and for its claws. But there where also some large differences that showed it wasn't just a Chameleon. Large green Hippogriff-like wings came from its back, large sharp silver horns where on its head and its tail was a long silver and pink tailfin instead of that long curly one that Chameleons where suppose to be. "Well, this is different." Sorcerer muttered as he changed his left hand ring for one that had the outline of a dragon_

"_**DRAGONRISE!"**__ the Driver roared as he held the Ring across the Spell side __**"PLEASE!"**__ an extremely large purple Spell Seal appeared in the sky which a large creature descended from. The creature was a large grey dragon with some solid-mercury-like parts… the mighty SorcDragon had arrived!_

"_Hello Harry, I am glad you called me." the great beast nodded_

"_Good to see you to Sorc." Harry/ Sorcerer smirked to his female Phantom partner "We got another 'Mystic Phantom' to deal with."_

"_And a very powerful one as well." SorcDragon noted the size of the beast_

"_Want a boost or are you good?" Sorcerer asked_

"_I should be fine." SorcDragon said as she knelt down "Get on."_

"_Got it." Sorcerer said as he slipped on his Contact Ring again and jumped onto the dragon's back _

"_**Contact! PLEASE!"**__ Sorcerer pulled the SorSwordGun from the Seal again and smirked_

"_Let's go." He called as he fired a few shots at the Hybrid-Chameleon Phantom_

"_Showtime!" SorcDragon roared_

"_Hey, that's my line!" Sorcerer smirked cheekily before SorcDragon suddenly took to the sky. Chameleon made a strange noise that sounded like a cross between a hiss, a roar and a croak before it, to, jumped into the air and began an areal duel_

_The two large Phantom's charged each other as they began to triad blows, SorcDragon slashing and biting when she had the chance, Sorcerer blasting the beast with his silver bullet gun but the Chameleon fought back; slashing with its claws and horns but it eventually changed the tides of the fight. The next time SorcDragon and the Hybrid-Chameleon collided the creature wrapped its long tongue around SorcDragon's neck, strangling the beast "Let go of me you useless reptile!" SorcDragon gasped_

"_I got it!" Sorcerer yelled as he grabbed the front portion of his gun and moved it up so the entire gun was a straight line. A blade suddenly sprung out of the old front portion of the gun, creating a blade_

"_H… Hurry Harry…" SorcDragon coughed as she tried to slash the tongue_

"_It got it." Sorcerer said as he grabbed the 'thumb' of the fist at the hilt of his new blade making it open up_

"_**COME ON AND SLASH, SHAKE HANDS!"**__ the blade sang. Sorcerer brought the Hurricane Ring to the hand and it began to glow a bright green again __**"HURRICANE SLASH STRIKE!"**__ Sorcerer gripped the sword tightly with both hands as the blade was surrounded by visible, glowing green wind. The power quickly began to grow as the gun/ sword chanted _**"FŪ,** **FŪ,** **FŪFŪFŪFŪ!"**

"_HA!" Sorcerer yelled as he preformed a vertical slash which ripped through the Chameleons tongue which sent the giant Phantom flying away in pain. Unfortunately the remainder of the tongue that was wrapped around SorcDragon's neck suddenly snapped away like an elastic band and sent Sorcerer flying off of SorcDragon "Crap!" he muttered before he traded his left ring again_

"_**Barricade! PLEASE!"**__ a sphere of wind surrounded Sorcerer so that, when he hit the ground, the sphere absorbed all of the damage, allowing him to stand up unharmed_

"_That was close." Sorcerer muttered as he looked up to see SorcDragon charge the Hybrid-Chameleon again. That was when he noticed the sound of someone crying. Turning to his left he saw a 12-year old who looked just like Tonks only slightly taller, her hair was long and black, reaching halfway down her back, and her eyes where a stormy grey. She was on her knees watching the battle in the sky with tears falling from her eyes 'Is this like what White-Sensei saw when I became Sorcerer? Maybe Mage-Gates have a physical form inside there Underworld because they are use to controlling their magic?' Sorcerer shook his head before he walked towards the girl "Tonks'?" he asked curiously. Her eyes suddenly snapped to him and widened before she lunged at him, hugging the Rider as tightly as she could_

"_Harry! Your okay!" she said happily before her eyes widened "Wait… you can see the real me right now..." she then pulled away and curled into a ball_

"_What's the matter?" Sorcerer asked as he moved next to her_

"_I… I'm a __Metamorphmagus." Tonks muttered "Its something that causes me to be bullied constantly at school. But it's really useful I look so much like my Aunt Bellatrix. She was possibly the worst Death Eater there was, unless you technically count You-Know-Who. Lots of people hate her so much that… I don't want to be associated with her. I want people…"_

"… _To see you as you." Harry/ Sorcerer finished for her, smiling under his helmet "Its okay. And don't worry, once I've dealt with this Phantom you will one day be known as the Greatest Auror Ever. Never lose Hope."_

"_You really love that word, don't cha?" Tonks' asked with a small smirk_

"_Yea, it's really important to me." Sorcerer smiled "I'm thinking of naming my first daughter that actually." The two shared a small laugh at that, the fight seemingly forgotten. However neither of them noticed that the red slashes all over the Underworld turned a softer purple/ pink and the existing purple cracks that surrounded the slashed turned a soft blue/ green. The fight was brought back to their minds when SorcDragon crashed to the floor "Sorc!" Sorcerer yelled as he ran to the dragon's side "You okay?"_

"_Yea." SorcDragon moaned in pain "That thing is nearly as strong as I am but a hell of a lot faster. Without you as back-up I was getting trounced."_

"_Sorry." Sorcerer smiled "Go have a rest, I'll finish this."_

"_Okay." SorcDragon gasped as a purple Spell Seal passed over her, transporting her back to Harry's Underworld_

"_Well, now things have just got _very_ Sirius." Sorcerer growled as he changed the Contact ring with a new Spell Ring. This one had a purple gem instead of an orange or cyan-blue one, the casing was also gold instead of the normal silver and the image showed two dragons spinning around each other as their faces nearly meet at the middle, as if they where going to be merged into one through a cortex. Sorcerer then threw a blue ring into the sky before she activated the Spell Side of his Driver again_

"_**LUPACHI MAGIC, TOUCH & GO!"**__ it called before Sorcerer put the Spell Ring in front of it. Instead of the name being called a loud roar from SorcDragon was heard._

"_Time to take it up a notch." Sorcerer said before he pulled his hand away_

_When the warrior pulled his hand away the Driver called _**"FUUUUUUUUUUUSION!"** _Sorcerer then quickly activated the Shift Leaver onto the Transformation side where he placed his Hurricane Ring in front. The Driver then called _**"HU-RRI-CANE!"** _The next two seconds seemed to slow down as Sorcerer changed the Driver back to the Spell side as he threw the Fusion Ring into the air and let the Ring he threw into the air earlier slide onto the ring finger of his left hand, it was the Water Ring. He then placed the blue ring in front of the Hand Author before any jungles could happen and the Driver called _**"WAT-TER!"**_ when he pulled his hand away a new Spell Seal appeared in front of him. This Seal was a light turquoise. Sorcerer spread his arms into a welcoming pose as his Driver called _**"HURRICANE-WATER! TEMPEST PLEASE!"**_ a faded image of Water Style appeared on top of Hurricane Style Sorcerer as the Seal began to move towards him, covering his form as a new song played on the Driver _**"FŪ, ****SUI, SUI, ****FŪFŪ**** SUI!"** _And now Sorcerer's appearance had changed once again. The gems on his chest changed into the shape of five-point stars made out of turquoises, his outer coat changed into a deep dark shade of forest green while his inside coat changed into a light cyan, all the gold accents changing into a bright white and, finally, his helmet was different. His helmet now looked to be made out of turquoise. The cut had also changed, now looking like a pentagon although it was still set like the Hurricane Style's with the odd corner at the bottom pointing to his chest and the odd edge at the top. There was then a magical ding and it called __**"Fusion Complete!"**__ Sorcerer then extended his right hand and caught the falling Fusion Ring before reattaching it to his ring holster_

_The new form of Sorcerer flexed his fingers slightly before he picked up the SorSwordGun, which had been imbedded in the ground, before spinning it around and running a hand along the flat side of the blade before he rested it against his shoulder "We're starting the Final Act." He said as a pair of dragon wings as well as a dragon tail sprouted from his back (shoulder blades and lower back respectively). The wings and tail where all identical to SorcDragon's wings and tail only scaled down to fit Sorcerer's human frame and size_

"_Whoa." Tonks muttered in shock, still amazed at what Harry/ Sorcerer could do_

"_It's been a while since I had to use one of the fusions so I might be a little rusty." Sorcerer explained offhandedly as Chameleon stared at the warrior strangely. The armoured Boy-Who-Lived slowly rose into the air as his wings began to beat strongly, wind becoming visible from their strong beating. Sorcerer quickly ascended high into the air before he charged at the Hybrid-Chameleon. The green creature slashed its fishtail Sorcerer flew over it and returned it by slamming the Phantom's face with his own tail. Chameleon got angry and charged, aiming its horns at the armoured Boy-Who-Lived but he just raised his blade which blocked the sharp tipped points of keratin_

"_Watch the tongue!" Tonks warned. Sorcerer kicked the Proto-Phantom in the face and back flipped, dodging the pink tongue that had been aimed at his throat_

"_Thanks Tonks." Sorcerer called back as he pulled back the thumb on his blade and it began to chant_

"_**COME ON AND SLASH, SHAKE HANDS!"**__ Sorcerer grabbed the Fusion Ring from his holster as well as two other Rings before he held the Fusion in the middle of the palm __**"FUSION SLASH STRIKE!"**__ Sorcerer then moved the Fusion Ring away and held a Spell Ring that had a green gem and had a depiction of a dragon shooting lightning from its mouth. Holding that in front of the hand the sword called __**"FUSION THUNDER!"**__ he then swapped that with a ring with a dark blue gem which had the image of a dragon holding a snowflake __**"THUNDER-BLIZZARD SLASH STRIKE!"**__ the blade of the SorSwordGun was then surrounded by a combination of a fierce glowing green electricity and a flurry of shinning blue snow_

"_HA!" Sorcerer yelled as he brought the blade down sending a blast of electricity and a small blizzard that slammed into the Hybrid-Chameleon Phantom and sent it flying to the ground where it was imbedded and besides that, nothing happened "Wow, you're a tuff-ey." He then descended to the ground where he switched his belt back to the Spell Side and drew the Kick Strike Ring. The Driver was now calling a different song then it normally did _

"_**COMBO MAGIC, DOUBLE TOUCH & FUSE!"**__ it sang_

"_Wait!" Tonks said as she ran towards the Phantom_

"_Tonks, what are you doing?!" Sorcerer yelled in annoyance and shock_

"_**COMBO MAGIC, DOUBLE TOUCH & FUSE!"**__ the belt continued to sing but this time there seemed to be a slightly tiered edge to the voice almost as if it was getting tiered_

"_Chameleon, you're me aren't you?" Tonks asked the green creature and it just gave her the mixture of a caw, hiss, croak, and roar as a response which Tonks took as a 'yes'_

"_What are you doing Tonks?" Sorcerer asked curiously as she raised her arm towards the beast head but it just gave her its mixed-animal growl back_

"_**Combo magic, double touch & FUSE!"**__ the Driver sang again but this time the tiredness was easy to detect in its tone_

"_This thing is me." Tonks explained as she walked closer to the Phantom "I refuse to let a part of me be like this, to be like a mindless beast that only likes causing pain. That is pure despair."_

"_**Combo magic, double touch & fuse."**__Sorcerer's belt called again, this time sounding down right exhausted_

"_I am stronger then despair." Tonks said as the Hybrid-Chameleon Phantom struggled to get away but could barely move after the hit it had received from the Tempest Fusion Sorcerer "I shall not stay in despair!"_

"_**Combo magic… double touch… &… &… & fuse."**__ the belt ground, as if it was struggling to even talk properly_

"_I shall concur it!" Tonks finished firmly as she placed her hand onto the Phantom's head and they where slowly getting surrounded and fused by pink and silver magic_

"_**Combo ma..."**__ the belt tried to call before it suddenly stopped and the entire Underworld was blinded by the pink and silver magic of Tonks and the Hybrid-Chameleon as well as the green and blue energy that the belt released as Sorcerer was thrown from Tonks' subconscious mind…_

* * *

(Outside)

"Ow." Harry muttered as opened his eyes. He was lying on the ground, his armour deactivated "Damn, I forgot that if I take to long to use a Spell in a Fusion it can blow up. Stupid Magical Feedback." He sat up for a moment before his eyes widened as he remembered what had happened "Tonks!" he yelled as he looked around frantically only to see said girl laying on the floor unconscious but all the 'Phantom cracks' had disappeared and, instead, there was a strange green ring in the shape of a Chameleon's head on her left hand "Well, fuck." He muttered as he took off the Water Ring, put on the Connect Ring and his driver reverted back to the hand-like buckle as his stomach rumbled

"**Connect! PLEASE!"** the buckle called as a green Spell Ring appeared next to Harry. Like normal he put his hand into it and pulled out a pink bag full of plain doughnuts

Harry leaned back on a tree as he waited for Tonks' to wake up and took a bite out of a doughnut. After swallowing he smirked and said to himself "Looks like I got my first ever apprentice. And before my first official day of classes to. Haruto-nii and White-Sensei would be so proud." he then moved his hand in front of his belt and it called again

**"Connect! PLEASE!"** this time Harry pulled out a sleek black phone with his symbol on the back. Harry quickly typed a number in and held it to his ear

_"Hello?"_ a voice asked over the phone

"_Hey_, Andy old buddy. How have you been?" Harry asked in an overly nice tone

_"What do you want Harry?"_ the voice on the other side of the line asked with a deep sigh

"Just a little favour..."

* * *

Well, that took forever. I think this is the longest chapter I've EVER written! And I mean like EVER!

I hope you liked it.

Don't worry if you don't know much about Kamen Rider Wizard, I'll try to explain as much as possible and, also, this story will have very little, if nothing at all, to do with the story of Kamen Rider Wizard. If any characters from Wizard appear then it will be my own version of them where the main story of Wizard doesn't happen.

I would also like to say to Kamen Rider Wizard fans that I know some things are a bit wrong, like the Spells being the left side instead of the right and vise versa for the Transfomations. I did that on purpose to make Harry more unique. Also, yes his main Form WILL be the Hurricaine Style. again, to be different and it's my fave besides Flame. That's just because I REALLY like red and fire. Also, the helmete looks the... 'neatest(?)' on flame.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and, if anyone wishes to see someone in Harry's harem who isn't already then please state so in a review and I will consider it.

* * *

Here are the translated lyrics to the Kamen Rider Wizard opening- Life is Showtime:

Seriously (it's magic)!? Really!? I'm serious! Showtime

It's like the shock  
When the moon and the sun collide!  
Everyone wants to believe in a miracle

A routine that flows with time  
That you can't do anything about  
Because if it's that way you'll choke

You'll definitely need the necessary  
Energy for your heart  
Dreams and expectations will come to betray you in a good sense

3, 2, 1 SHOWTIME!

Magic time! It's not a trick  
It's not easy to pull of magic (Mahaluto Hallelujah!)  
Dive into the roots of memory  
And rescue hope (Showtime)  
Life is show time, the best  
Destiny drive, even if reckless (Mahaluto Hallelujah!)  
Yesterday, today, tomorrow, the future  
I will turn (Showtime)  
All the tears into jewels  
Seriously (it's magic)!? Really!? I'm serious! Showtime**  
**  
Rather than being doubtful  
You just have to try thinking about what you can do  
After you've jumped right in

In the end, the inside and the outside  
Are just bathed in light  
You have to keep fighting the shadow called anxiety

3, 2, 1 SHOWTIME!

Magic time  
Without any proof  
Just bluff an okay! Show off (Mahaluto Hallelujah!)  
For sure, without giving up anymore  
You will reach hope (Showtime)  
Life is show time  
You can't escape  
Above being prepared, be reckless (Mahaluto Hallelujah!)  
Regardless if people say you're going overboard  
Drive out (Showtime)  
The despair of this world at one go  
Seriously (it's magic)!? Really!? I'm serious! Showtime

Ideals are always high up  
In front of your eyes, unreachable  
But the show doesn't wait  
Once the curtain is raised you have to perform all the way to the end

3, 2, 1 SHOWTIME!

Magic time! It's not a trick  
It's not easy to pull of magic (Mahaluto Hallelujah!)  
Dive into the roots of memory  
And rescue hope (Showtime)  
Life is show time, the best  
Destiny drive, even if reckless (Mahaluto Hallelujah!)  
Yesterday, today, tomorrow, the future  
I will turn (Showtime)  
All the tears into jewels  
Seriously (it's magic)!? Really!? I'm serious! Showtime

Seriously (it's magic)!? Really!? I'm serious! Showtime


End file.
